London Nights
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre - 2016 "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

La noche era larga y la patrulla mucho más, uno de sus compañeros se había quedado dormido sobre su mesa a la espera de nuevas órdenes y Tyki ni siquiera se había molestado en despertarlo y por ello se encontraba deambulando solo bajo la oscuridad que reinaba por las calles del barrio de Whitechapel , ¿para qué? Podía no suceder nada, podían estar perdiendo el tiempo pero nadie lo sabía, aquel hombre estaba haciendo sentir a sus superiores como tontos frente al pueblo y si no encontraban un culpable pronto, rodarían cabezas.

Algo que a él realmente no le importaba.

El moreno lanzó una mirada a lo que parecía un burdel, las víctimas predilectas del asesino eran prostitutas, otras trabajaban en la calle, sin embargo, no estaba bien visto que alguien con su empleo entrase en aquella clase de lugares así que a la débil luz del alumbrado Tyki se apoyó en una pared y encendió un cigarro a la espera de que algo sucediese, esta era su zona favorita, muchas habían aparecido allí, tenia, no debía, de suceder algo, lo sentía en sus huesos, era como un sexto sentido.

Una suave carcajada terminó sonando en el silencio del lugar, sin duda la situación era hilarante para él, ¿Cómo es que ese hombre burlaba a los mejores detectives de la ciudad una y otra vez? Pese a sus actos, era digno de admiración aunque aquello era algo que solo compartiría con su hermano.

Otra carcajada, esta vez ante la idea de ver a su delicado hermano, rodeado de lujos con todo su poder y jugando a la familia perfecta haciendo lo mismo que él, aunque sin duda Tyki hubiese deseado estar jugando una partida con sus amigos que en aquel sitio . Bueno, ninguno de los dos eran la clase de persona a las que un cadáver en aquel estado les hiciese vomitar.

Y de golpe, un grito, tan fuerte y desgarrador que hizo que olvidase el hecho de que estaba fumando para quemarse con una colilla que caía justo en ese momento. Estaba cerca, si era rápido quizás podía alcanzarlo y atraparlo.

Tyki corrió hacia donde escuchó el grito, mirando a todas partes hasta que vio algo antes de llegar al callejón, la breve iluminación le permitió distinguir a una figura que dejaba caer un cuerpo al suelo, sin duda muerto ya, incluso de lejos podía saber que no podría hacer nada por ella pero si podía ir a por él.

Con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó a por él pero fue como si este le esperase, como si en un gesto burlón supiese que estaría allí y que haría aquello porque el hombre se apartó para dejarlo caer junto al cadáver y huir en la oscuridad de la noche londinense.

El único pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Tyki fue que muy probablemente nunca pudiesen atraparlo porque parecía siempre ir un paso por delante de ellos.

* * *

 **Este es el primer drabble del foro de dgm, en este caso de Misterio, lo admito me ha costado algo reducirlo porque me encantan los asesinatos y no he podido evitar las referencias a Jack el Destripador ya que por época coincide aunque yo consideraría esto un AU donde Tyki es un agente de Scotland Yard xD**

 **Espero no haber ido por el OOC ;;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Nadie podía llegar a entender cuanto le hacía enfermar el tener a un exorcista cerca, por su naturaleza los miembros de la familia de Noé detestaban la inocencia y si bien la ira que llegaban a sentir no se comparaba a la que Skinn Bolic había sentido cuando vivía a nadie le hubiese gustado enfadar a Tyki Mikk.

En honor suyo, muchas veces intentaba contenerla como cuando se encontró con aquel muchacho, aquel tal Daysa que terminó provocándolo hasta que lo mató. La culpa fue suya, es decir, él le aviso, no era uno de los objetivos del Conde, como Allen Walker, así que no tenía intención de perder su preciado tiempo con él.

Realmente aquella noche fue una de las que sintió que más podía perder su lado blanco.

No mucha gente humana podía llegar sentirse como él en aquel momento, era algo más profundo que una ira ciega que te puede llegar a hacer cometer algo terrible en cierto momento, era peor, lo recordaba como si algo dentro de él estuviese luchando por salir, como si una voz le estuviese ordenando acabar con el chico y como si algo intentase controlar su cuerpo. Intentaba conservar algo de dignidad, de no perderse a sí mismo por el camino o simplemente, se contentaba con no manchar sus manos de sangre, ni sus guantes.

Intentó controlarlo, le advirtió de que el asunto no iba con él pero el chico insistió y entonces fue cuando simplemente cedió a su ira y dejo que tomase el control de su cuerpo. A fin de cuentas, era un enemigo menos y el Conde no tenia porque enterarse, podía usarlo como mensaje o incluso para evitar que los dichosos exorcistas viesen un patrón en las muertes.

Claro que todo aquello lo pensó más tarde, cuando aquella ira cegadora desapareció e iba de camino a cumplir con su cometido, cuando pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello y tras un largo suspiro sintió que su lado oscuro, aquel que no todo el mundo solía ver ni los suyos, se había calmado tras haber sido saciado.

Oh pero sabía bien que volvería aparecer tarde o temprano, la ira golpeando contra su pecho, la sensación de que había una parte de sí mismo, en lo más profundo de su memoria de Noé que todavía era salvaje y no podía controlar, la parte que más tarde se despertaría cuando Allen Walker lo cortase y la que temía.

Y con razón, si su lado oscuro terminaba por salir junto a su ira perdería su lado bueno y con él, la diversión de su doble vida.

* * *

 **¡Segundo drabble del reto! Esta vez tocaba la Ira, lo cual ha sido algo complicado de escribir porque me cuesta ver a Tyki de ese modo pero pienso que puede llegar a hacerlo, quien sabe xD**

 **¡Un menos, quedan dos y el siguiente es sin duda el que me muero de ganas de escribir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Recordaba la primera vez que perdió mató a un exorcista con claridad.

Era una chiquillo bastante joven, casi un niño un poco mayor que Eeez , probablemente en su forma humana y noble no le hubiese importado charlar con él o jugar una partida de póker pero, era un exorcista y debía de morir, así se lo habían dicho.

No había nada más hermoso que corromper lo que aun era inocente y puro, ver como los ojos de una persona que no había visto aun el verdadero mal, aquel día aprendió como la desesperación y el miedo llegaban a los ojos de alguien cuando sabía que su final era inminente.

Los detalles no importaban ya, recordaba que fue en Francia y poco más, lo importante era lo que sucedió.

Cuando se mostró en su forma de Noé, el chico palideció al instante y retrocedió un poco, como si creyese que ahora iba a poder escapar pero Tyki aquella noche se sentía magnánimo y le dejo unos segundos de ventaja para que huyese. No intentó huir si no que usó su inocencia, una estúpida flauta, para hacerle daño y aunque era algo molesta, eso no era algo que fuese a acabar con él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, si que huyó pero era demasiado tarde, eso sería lo que le recordaría al agarrarlo del cuello y lanzarlo contra un árbol, le había dado una oportunidad de huir, añadió.

Con la flauta perdida en la oscuridad, este solo era un humano, primero se encargaría de él y luego de esa inocencia suya, tras intentar mantener una pelea digna con el chiquillo, decidió que quizás debía de probar otra cosa, usando la materia oscura que habitaba dentro de él hizo pequeñas señales por los brazos, cara y torso del chico, a cada toque contra la piel el muchacho gritaba pero sus ojos aun eran desafiantes.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había enseñado su verdadero poder, así que metió su mano en el torso del chico ante el ahogado grito de sorpresa de este.

-¿Debería arrancarte el corazón o ir poco a poco? -le preguntó.

El chico no contestó, así que puso una mano alrededor del corazón de este y entonces algo cambió, sus ojos reflejaron miedo al mismo tiempo que notaba que el pulso se aceleraba. Ahí estaba la corrosión de algo inocente.

Tyki sacó la mano del torso del chico y lo vio sentirse aliviado. No dudaría mucho porque el Noé volvió a clavarla esta vez en sus costillas y se las fue arrancando una a una mientras este gritaba.

Cuando se aburrió de eso, se levantó y observó la sangre en sus guantes.

-Tease, coméoslo -comentó asqueado.

Y se quedó allí de pie, mientras los golems en forma de mariposa devoraban al chico, mientras este gritaba hasta que su voz se apagó.

* * *

 **Y aqui esta el penultimo drabble, esta vez con una calificación rated M y espero haberlo hecho bien, admito que hasta la fecha no me habia atrevido a algo asi y me he quedado con ganas de má sxD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Cuando no tenía que ser un miembro de la familia de Noé o un noble, a Tyki le gustaba pasar el rato con Clark, Momo, Eeez y cualquiera que se atreviese a perder sus posesiones más preciadas al jugar contra ellos.

Algo que no había hecho desde antes de marchase hacia Edo.

No iba a negar que los echaba de menos pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, se había visto forzado a aparecer en público como noble y ni siquiera se sentía cómodo con ello, no sentía que fuese el mismo desde entonces y temía exponerse ante ellos.

Ya apostaba demasiado yendo a esas fiestas, ¿por qué iba a arriesgarlo todo viéndolos de nuevo?

En el póquer había un nombre para una jugada así y para otra que era similar solo que subiendo más alto, si iba a verlos, estaría justamente haciendo eso. Si se trataba de verlo como si fuese una partida, un juego, podía hacerlo, total, ninguno de ellos podía superar lo que iba a hacer él.

Podía probarlo y ganar, tenía que hacerlo, él siempre ganaba.

Sabía que se encontrarían en Portugal, así que tras tanto tiempo se volvió a convertir en el minero Tyki Mikk, le sorprendió encontrar una baraja en el pantalón pero en cierto modo, le animaba ver algo familiar.

A la hora que llegó muchos mineros dormían ya debido a que tocaba madrugar, otros parecían estar en los locales adyacentes, sus amigos se encontraban en la cabaña que les solían asignar al llegar.

Al acercarse vio por la sucia ventana las siluetas familiares de sus amigos, estaban jugando a las cartas, como acostumbraban a hacer cuando él todavía viajaba con ellos. Durante un segundo pensó en darse la vuelta y marcharse, no tenia porque perder el tiempo con ellos pero Eeez debió de haberlo visto desde su asiento porque la puerta se abrió.

-Tyki -le dijo el niño-has vuelto.

-Eeez -murmuró él.

El niño se apartó para dejarlo pasar, la invitación era clara y no podía rechazarla, en silencio entró a la cabaña, el resto se alegraron de verlo y como acostumbraban a hacer siempre le preguntaban por su ausencia y por como había ido el trabajo, preguntas que siempre había esquivado charlando de otras cosas.

No parecía sentirse mal, no del todo, se sentía extraño volver tras tanto tiempo pero podía soportar unas horas.

-¿Quieres jugar? -le preguntó Momo.

Tyki asintió y se sentó en el suelo junto a los otros y observó las cartas que le ofrecían.

-Subo la apuesta -les dijo- al máximo.

* * *

 **Y aqui el ultimo drabble del reto.**

 **Como no se me ocurría que escribir con este termino de poquer ( Complete the bet) y al ver que se podía tomar de forma literal, he pensado en hacerlo de este modo xDD**

 **En un all-in, el jugador en concreto apuesta todo lo que tiene a una jugada, además en los torneos este corre el riesgo de ser expulsado si otro la iguala. En resumen, se arriesga todo y en el complete the bet se trata de maximizar el all in hasta que no se pueda subir, asi que me pareció entretenido con jugar con el hecho de que no se ha visto a Tyki con sus amigos desde antes de la pelea con Allen y en el hecho de que parece que no ha podido volver a ese modo y en que si lo intentase, si creo que está haciendo un "all in" al asistir a los actos como noble, el verlos a ellos, seria maximizarlo.**

 **Puede ser una paranoia pero no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor xD**

 **Y bueno, he elegido situarlo con los amigo de Tyki porque lo cierto es que echo de menos verlos juntos y me preguntó si se preguntan dónde está y tal. Aparte de que, idk, siempre he pensado que él los quería de verdad pese a todo xD**


End file.
